Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: TAMAT/ "Aku tak akan menyerah, Sakura-chan. Tak menyerah untuk merebut milikku kembali."/ "Brengsek," desahnya kemudian.    Jika kau perhatikan lebih teliti, sudut bibir Haruno Sakura terangkat ke atas.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno bungkam, lidahnya terasa kaku membantah ucapan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan sahabatku menanggung sendiri kesalahan kalian, Sakura. Apalagi kau meninggalkan mereka demi Uchiha brengsek itu. Tidak akan pernah, Sakura."

"Gaara―"

"Kau emang egois," serunya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"―aku tidak bisa, karena aku tak mencintainya, Gaara," gumam Sakura.

Tes.

Air mata itu menyeruak dari tempatnya tanpa bisa ia bendung.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu<strong>

* * *

><p>Sang surya sudah kembali ke peraduaannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi nyatanya mereka belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Duduk saling menatap di sebuah café di tengah hiruk pikuknya kota Konoha.<p>

"Sakura..."  
>Bibir yang sedari tadi terdiam kini melafalkan nama gadis yang tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya.<p>

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tebak sang pemuda.

"Gaara tak merestui hubungan kita, Sasuke-kun." Ia menghela nafas berat, "―dan tanpa restunya kita tak mungkin menikah karena ia satu-satunya keluargaku selain nenek di Suna," lanjutnya sedih.

Uchiha Sasuke turut menghela nafas, ia tak mengerti mengapa saudara kembar kekasihnya―Gaara tak pernah menyukai hubungan mereka. Jujur, ia tak pernah membuat masalah dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi kenapa ia merasa dianggap pengganggu.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sebuah genggaman tangan sang kekasih membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn?"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Sasuke-kun. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu," ungkap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sang gadis beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum ia bawa kakinya melangkah genggaman tangan Sasuke menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku antar kau pulang, Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

Dan senyum sang Haruno kini mengembang.

* * *

><p>Cengiran itu tetap seperti 4 tahun yang lalu, tetap penuh kekonyolan dan tetap bodoh menurut Gaara. Tapi nyatanya pemuda yang kini ada di depannya tetap pemuda yang ia kagumi―Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Setelah lama mereka tak bertemu―hanya berhubungan lewat telepon kini sepasang sahabat karib tengah melepas rindu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Hei, hentikan Gaara. Kau memelukku seperti sepasang kekasih tahu," kelakar sang Uzumaki.

Kedutan emosi hinggap pada diri sang pemuda berambut merah. Lengkap dengan lirikan maut ia melepas pelukannya, tak ayal Uzumaki Naruto tertawa karenanya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, Naruto," sengit Gaara.

"Hahaha...hmmpf...maaf...maaf Gaara. Kau tahu ekspresi kesalmu itu mengingatkanku pada waktu SMA dulu. Hahaha..." Tawa Naruto membahana di depan pintu kediaman Haruno.

Gaara tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Ya, sebelum kau meninggalkan kami dengan membawanya, Naruto," lirihnya.

"Ehh?" Naruto menghentikan tawanya menatap Gaara yang seperti mengucapkan namanya.

"Aku hanya menyesalkan kenapa kau kabur dengan membawanya, Naruto," ungkap Gaara.

Uzumaki Naruto terdiam, bibirnya seakan tak mampu melafalkan sebuah pembelaan.

"Gaara, aku―"

Belum sempat Naruto berucap, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menginterupsi ucapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah mobil dan kembali menoleh ke arah Gaara yang terlihat seperti menahan amarahnya. Dan entah kenapa melihat itu semua berlomba-lomba detak jantungnya meningkat.

"Sa―sakura," lirihnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari dalam mobil, melambaikan sebelah tangannya ketika mobil itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Mulai dari kuliahnya yang tengah padatnya, pertengkaraan dengan saudara kembarnya, tapi ia bersyukur ada Sasuke yang selalu menemani dan mendukungnya. Beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke.

Perlahan ia berbalik, melangkah ke arah pintu rumahnya. Tapi itu semua hanya rencana awalnya karena sebelum melangkah ia telah membatu di tempat. Menatap kosong ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang juga tengah menatapnya lekat.

Ia kembali.

Sang masa lalu telah kembali.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau dia ada di Konoha, Gaara," tuntut Sakura penuh amarah.<p>

"..."

Sakura mendengus kesal mendapati saudara kembarnya enggan menjawab.

"Jawab, Gaara. Jawab aku. Kenapa kau selalu merusak kebahagiaanku," teriak Sakura kalap.

Kepala merah itu mendongak, menatap penuh mencela ke arah Sakura. Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, sepasang bola matanya menatap lekat Sakura. Ia mendekat semakin mendekat hingga hidung keduanya seakan bersentuhan.

"Bukan aku yang menghancurkan hidupmu, Sakura, tapi keegoisanmu," bisiknya kemudian.

Wajah Sakura mengeras ketika alunan suara Gaara mampir dalam pendengarannya. Ia diam, tetap diam meskipun orang yang mengucapkannya telah pergi.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura memulai paginya dengan berantakan. Terlambat pada mata kuliah yang penting, hambir terjatuh karena melamun di tengah jalan dan yang terpenting Gaara yang tengah mendiamkannya bahkan enggan untuk menoleh atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Jujur saya, Sakura merindukan Gaara yang dulu. Gaara yang selalu ada ketika ia berkeluh kesah, Gaara yang selalu membantunya, bukan Gaara yang kini ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya―bersama Sasuke.<p>

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati teman satu jurusannya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ehh, mata emerald Sakura menyipit mendapati jemari Hinata tengah bertautan dengan jemari mungil bocah laki-laki yang tengah bersamanya.

"Boleh kami gabung di sini, Sakura-chan," tanya Hinata.

"Tentu." Senyum sang Haruno mengembang.

Hyuuga Hinata menarik kursi dan dengan telaten mendudukkan bocah laki-laki itu sebelum ia menggambil tempat duduknya sendiri. Dengan berbinar-binar ia menatap bocah laki-laki yang tengah bersamanya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kenalkan ini Shiro anak dari itu...ano..." Mendapat gelagat teman satu jurusannya yang tengah bersemu merah dengan kedua ujung jari yang saling bertautan, Haruno Sakura terkikik geli.

"Aku tak menyangka laki-laki pujaanmu adalah om-om, Hyuuga Hinata. Kukira cowok sekelas keluarga Uchiha atau anak pejabat lainnya, bukan malah om-om genit yang suka daun muda," kelakar Sakura sembari tertawa.

Hyuuga Hinata merengut kesal, "Dia bukan om-om, Sakura-chan. Umurnya masih 21 tahun―"

"―dan aku harus mengatakan kalau dia membawa sebuah paket dalam hidupnya. Bukan begitu, Hinata-chan," lirik Sakura. Dalam hati ia tengah menahan tawa mendapati tingkah putri Hyuuga itu tengah salah tingkah karenanya.

"Hahahahaha..." Tawa Haruno Sakura tak tertahan lagi, "Hinata, jangan diambil hati, akukan hanya bercanda. Hahaha..."

"Sakura-chan, kau menyebalkan," sungut Hinata.

"Maaf...maaf...hehehe..." Sembari menahan tawa Sakura melirik ke arah bocah laki-laki yang entah kenapa terasa familiar di mata Sakura.

"Namamu Shiro ya, kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura menatap penuh ke arah bocah berumur 4 tahun itu.

.

Sakura menyernyit heran ketika tak mendapati respon dari sang bocah. Untung Hinata yang mengerti situasi langsung mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa tegang.  
>"Ah, maafkan Shiro, Sakura-chan, dia memang sulit berinteraksi dengan perempuan apalagi perempuan seumuran kita," jelas Hinata. "Mungkin karena sejak bayi Shiro hanya dirawat oleh ayah jadi dia hanya terbiasa dengan laki-laki," jelasnya lagi lengkap disertai senyum manisnya.<p>

"Oh gitu ya," hela Sakura. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Aa."

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kali ia melirik bocah laki-laki itu, entah kenapa ia begitu nyaman ketika dua pasang iris yang ternyata berwarna serupa tengah bersirobok. Mata itu begitu menggemaskan menurut Sakura.<p>

'Anakku nanti punya mata seperti itu tidak ya?' pikirnya senang.

"Sakura-chan, kau melamunin apa sih?" tanya Hinata. Iris lavenderna menelusuri arah mata teman satu jurusannya.

Shiro.

Senyum sang Hyuuga mengembang kala mendapati Sakura, teman yang selama ini ia tahu tak terlalu suka anak kecil. Kata Sakura anak kecil itu merepotkan.

"Aku tak tahu kau ternyata menyukainya, Sakura-chan," kikik Hinata.

Sakura menoleh bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Shiro. Aku tak tahu kau ternyata menyukai Shiro," tebak Hinata antusias.

Pipi Sakura terasa memanas, entah kenapa ia merasa tertangkap basah. Apalagi mendapati bocah itu tengah menatap ke arahnya juga.

"Hihihi...tidak usah kau tutup-tutupi Sakura-chan, aku rasa kalian ini begitu mirip," Hinata menyeruput jus jeruk di depannya dan kembali menatap Sakura, "apalagi dengan sikap keras kepala dan sikap meledak-ledak kalian. Dia begitu mirip denganmu," sambung Hinata.

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia merasa begitu senang ketika disamakan dengan bocah laki-laki itu. Meskipun kesamaan itu sikap buruk Sakura, dan ia yakin banyak orang mempunyai peringai seperti itu di luar sana.

"Hmm..."

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, kami harus pergi. Kurasa ayahnya pasti tengah mencarinya," ungkap Hinata sembari merapikan roknya.

"Tentu―"

"Hinata-chan. Shiro...!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh ketika sebuah pangilan melengking membahana di ruang kantin itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan senyum 100 watt melangkah menuju mereka.

"Ayaaah..."

Kini Sakura membisu, hanya pandangannya tak mau lepas dari pemuda yang dengan senyum lebar mengangkat sang anak dalam gendongannya.

"Sakura-chan, perkenalkan dia ayahnya Shiro." Sentuhan tangan Hinata mengembalikan kesadarannya.  
>Ia mendongak, menatap wajah yang tengah memamerkan cengirannya. Tangan kokoh itu terulur ke arah Sakura.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto," katanya kemudian.

Sakura tak merespon, hanya butiran air mata yang entah kenapa meluncur turun membasahi pipinya.

PLAAAK

Tangan Sakura menggantung di udara, dengan secepat kilat ia mengusap air matanya. Wajahnya mengeras penuh amarah.

"Brengsek kau, Naruto," makinya sebelum pergi.

Dan kini Uzumaki Naruto hanya menatap nanar sosok Sakura yang semakin menghilang dari penglihatannya.

.

.

**Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau jahat, Naruto. Hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau saat aku mabuk aku melakukannya. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal."

...

"Sakura, bicaralah kau membuatku takut."

"..."

"Sakura-chan jangan-jangan kau―"

"―aku hamil, dan itu salahmu, brengsek."

.

.

.

"Setelah bayi ini lahir, ia akan diadopsi oleh Paman."

"Kau menjual anakku pada orang lain, Sakura. Aku tak akan mau menjual anakku."

"Kau pikir bocah umur 16 tahun seperti kita bisa menghidupinya, Naruto. Aku takkan mau melakukannya kalau tidak terpaksa."

"Aku akan merawatnya. Aku akan menghidupi anakku sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau mau menghidupinya kalau kau nyatanya seperti ini, Naruto. Bocah brengsek yang tak tahu aturan."

"..."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, ia akan dirawat oleh Paman. Tanpa kau setujui sekalipun."

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura mau melahirkan, tapi mana bocah brengsek itu!"

"Dia pasti datang, Paman. Aku yakin."

"Kau terlalu percaya pada bocah brengsek yang telah menghamili adik kembarmu, Gaara. Paman tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam diri bocah itu sampai kau terus-terusan membelanya."

"Karena dia sahabatku, dan aku yakin pada Naruto."

.

.

.

.

"Kau merubah keputusanmu, Sakura. Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau mengecewakan Naruto, Paman. Biarlah kami merawat bayi kami sendiri."

"Terserah apa maumu, Sakura. Kalau bocah brengsek itu menyakitimu laporkan pada Paman biar aku memasukkannya ke penjara seumur hidupnya."

"Terima kasih, Paman Asuma."

"Karena hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan ayahmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto membawa kabur bayinya dari rumah sakit."

"Sakura. Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Dia shock, Paman. Sampai sekarang ia enggan berbicara."

"Dari awal seharusnya kumasukkan dia ke penjara. Dasar bocah brengsek."

"Paman..."

.

.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Sampai kapanpun. Biarlah mereka menganggapmu brengsek tapi kaulah sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Izinkan Aku Mencintaimu<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau harus merebut hakmu, Naruto. Harus," tegas pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menatap lawan bicaranya tegas. Uzumaki Naruto melirik Shiro yang tengah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.<br>Menghela nafas ia membalas tatapan sahabatnya―Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaara. Kau tahu kebodohanku dulu, aku telah menyakitinya dengan membawa kabur Shiro padahal―" ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, "―padahal dulu Sakura ingin mengubah niatnya. Kau tahu Gaara, setelah kau memberitahuku kebenarannya, aku merasa semakin membuatnya terluka dan kecewa."

"Tapi apa kau tetap diam kalau dia akan menikah dengan orang lain, Naruto," tuntutnya lagi.

Kini Uzumaki Naruto tengah diam dalam kekalutannya.

...

Beberapa hari ini Haruno Sakura mengalami hari-hari penuh kekacauan dalam hidupnya. Kilatan masa lalu yang dulu telah ia kubur rapat-rapat menguap begitu saja tanpa ia bisa kendalikan. Sakura tertekan.

Uzumaki Shiro.  
>Bocah laki-laki pemilik bola mata emeraldnya tak luput mengisi mimpi-mimpinya.<p>

Entah kenapa ia merindukannya. Haruno Sakura merindukan anak yang ia lahirkan 4 tahun silam. Anak yang tak pernah ia ketahui wajahnya dulu.

* * *

><p>"Sakura. Kenapa nomormu tak bisa kuhubungi dua hari ini?" tuntut Sasuke. "kau membuatku khawatir, Sakura."<p>

Sang kekasih yang tak biasanya memulai kata dalam pertemuan mereka kini menuntut ke arahnya. Ia hanya diam dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Hp-ku terjatuh ke air dan ya begitulah, rusak," dustanya kemudian.

Uchiha Sasuke menyernyit heran. Pasalnya ia tak pernah mendapati roman tak semangat ketika mereka tengah berdua.  
>Tapi kini kenapa Sakuranya seakan tak merasa senang dengan pertemuan mereka. Dihilangkan kilatan-kilatan negatif dalam benaknya, karena ia yakin Sakura mencintahnya dan ia juga sangat mencintai Haruno Sakura.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau antar aku pulang?" pinta Sakura lesu.

"Hn?"

"Aku tak enak badan, Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa niat melanjutkan percakapan mereka Uchiha Sasuke melajukan mobilnya membelah keramaian jalan Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Bersikaplah sedikit baik pada Hinata, Gaara, dia itu baik dan manis lo," kata Naruto melirik sahabatnya yang entah kenapa memandang tak suka ke arah Hinata yang tengah asik bermain dengan Shiro.<p>

Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto. "Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang bodoh, Naruto," sengitnya kemudian.

Sang Uzumaki menyernyit bingung.

Gaara menghela napas pasrah, diangkat tubuhnya dari posisi duduk.  
>"Dia menyukaimu bodoh, dan itu artinya ia ingin menggantikan posisi Sakura," ujarnya kemudian.<p>

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Kedua manusia beda gender itu tengah menatap langit yang semakin menguning, menadakan sore hendak beranjak. Sang mataharipun kini mulai melangkah untuk beristirahat, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kembali menerangi alam semesta.

Uzumaki Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya pada Shiro yang tengah tertidur, ia menghempuskan nafas berat sebelum menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.  
>Hyuuga Hinata―gadis yang selalu membantunya dan selalu ada untuk mereka.<p>

Dulu pertemuan itu tak pernah terduga. Ketika ia tengah mengemis untuk sekoin uang demi sebotol susu untuk sang anak dia datang laksana malaikat penolong. Mengulurkan sebuah tangan dengan sejumlah uang yang lebih dari sekedar cuma-cuma. Shiro dalam gendongannya sedari tadi masih enggan berhenti menangis. Ia mendekap bayinya erat, mengucapkan sejuta terima kasih pada sang malaikat.  
>Malaikat itu tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membawa perubahan nasip mereka ke depan.<p>

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh, mendapati gadis di sebelahnya tengah memerah.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Senyum itu langsung tercipta di bibir sang Uzumaki.

"Ano...biar aku bantu menggendong Shiro, Naruto-kun pasti kelelahan sehabis bekerja tadi," tutur sang gadis.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tak perlu, Hinata-chan, aku tak mau terus-terusan merepotkanmu," Senyum Naruto semakin merekah, tak ayal pula Hyuuga Hinata semakin merona karenanya.

PRAAANG

Suara benturan keramik dengan lantai membuat keduanya menoleh cepat ke arah suara.  
>Guci di dekat pintu masuk dari halaman samping di mana mereka tengah berdiri pecah, bunga di dalamnya pun berhampuran di lantai dengan pecahan-pecahan guci. Permata biru itu terbelalak kaget mendapati pantulan kebencian dari sorot emerald tak jauh darinya.<p>

"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

><p>"Apa sebenarnya maumu, Gaara, kenapa kau bawa mereka ke rumahku," terak Sakura emosi. Telunjuknya menuding laki-laki di belakang tubuh Gaara.<p>

"Kau tak bisa melarangku untuk membawa keponakanku pulang, Sakura. Sekalipun kau, ibunya sendiri," bantahnya.

Wajah Sakura mengeras, "Berhenti mengungkitnya, Gaara. Kau tak ada hak mencampuri urusaku," seru Sakura, emosi begitu tercetak pada wajah ayunya.

Naruto terdiam.

Sang Hyuuga pun tak mampu berucap, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah pembelaan.

"Kenapa kau membohongi perasaanmu, Sakura. Kau bodoh, sangat bodoh," ejek Gaara. Seringai meremehkan terpancar dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap gadis di ujung sana. Ia tahu semua ini karena kesalahannya dari masa lalu. Bukan salah Sakura atau siapapun.

"Sakura-chan aku―"

"Kalian pikir mudah melupakan kekecewaan seperti yang aku rasakan. Kalian tidak tahu gimana rasanya bayi yang kau kandung dan lahirkan dirampas begitu saja bahkau kau belum pernah melihatnya betapa lucunya hasil pertaruhan nyawamu. Kukira cuma dia yang sakit―" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Naruto garang, "―tapi aku juga sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang kalian tau, brengsek."

Air mata itu tak lagi bisa dibendung, tumpah membanjiri pipinya yang memerah.

Sakura terisak tertahan, suaranya mengabur dalam tumpahan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Maafkan kebodohanku."

Semua menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, menatap nanar sosok Naruto yang tengah bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya tepat di depan Sakura. Ia menunduk, tak lama kemudian bersujud pasrah di depan orang yang telah ia sakiti.

Gaara dan Hinata masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap nanar ke arah sang Uzumaki yang tengah bersujud di depan gadis yang telah tersakiti karenanya. Berharap pintu maaf terbuka untuk Naruto.

"Maafkan aku―"

"Brengsek kau, Naruto." Tendangan kaki Sakura melayang ke pelipis kiri dan tubuh Naruto bertubi-tubi. Semua yang melihat kaget, tapi dia tetap di sana bersujud dengan kalimat 'maaf' enggan lupuk dari bibirnya.

* * *

><p>"Auuu―"<p>

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu kasar mengobatinya, Naruto-kun."

Pemuda itu menatap gadis di sampingnya, senyum itu terlihat miris.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," ujarnya kemudian.

Hinata menyambut dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Hinata-chan." Ia menggenggam erat jemari lentik itu, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, Hinata-chan―"

Ia bingung akan apa yang tengah terucap dari pemuda bermata biru itu, dan tak tahu kenapa semua membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari seharusnya.

"―aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku. Maafkan aku."  
>Naruto menunduk penuh sesal, takut gadis di depannya merasa tersakiti bahkan mungkin membencinya. Tapi asumsi itu terpatahkan ketika sebuah pelukan diberikannya.<p>

"Aku tahu, Naruto-kun. Maaf karena merasa terbebani dengan perasaanku."

Ia tersenyum, membalas pelukan di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tapi kesedihan itu tetap nampak dari sorot emerald Sakura.<p>

Perlahan ia menarik tubuhnya keluar dari balik selimut. Ia harus membasuh tubuhnya yang sedari kemarin tak tersentuh air.

Ini sudah lewat seminggu dan ia tak mau terus berlarut-larut dalam belenggu masa lalunya. Ia bukan gadis lemah lagi, ia kuat―Haruno Sakura gadis hebat.

Bedak itu menyapu seluruh wajahnya, tangannya terangkat kembali dengan sebuah lipstik untuk memoles bibirnya yang pucat. Hanya riasan sederhana ketika ia keluar dari kamar yang mengurungnya selama seminggu, beranjak memulai rutinitasnya yang ia tinggalkan selama seminggu ini.

Cleek.

Pintu terbuka setengah, ia beranjak melangkah sebelum sebuah sapaan membuatnya membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

Suara dan cengiran itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Ia merasa seakan terseret pada masa lalunya yang penuh keceriaan dan kekonyolan tingkah Naruto.

Di sana, lima langkah di depannya Uzumaki Naruto tengah memamerkan senyum cerianya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, brengsek!" Sakura menuding kesal ke arah Naruto yang terus mengikutinya, padahal telah beribu umpatan ia lontarkan pada pemuda yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang membuatnya muak.

"Umm, Sakura-chan, akukan cuma mau mengantarkanmu sampai ke tempat kuliah."  
>Selalu alasan itulah yang menggaung dalam pendengaran Sakura.<p>

"Apa kurang penyiksaanku yang aku lakukan padamu seminggu yang lalu, brengsek. Apa kau mau merasakannya lagi," geram Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau dengan itu bisa membuat Sakura-chan memaafkanku," jawab Naruto lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Ia semakin menggeram kesal, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah menjauhi masalah hidupnya.

Greeb.

Sakura tak sempat mengelak ketika lengan kokoh itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Bahkan ia merasa lembutnya sapuan napas naruto di lehernya.

"Kumohon, Sakura-chan,** izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu**."

Ia membeku, kalimat itu terasa mengetarkan hatinya yang sebelumnya tetutup rapat.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun termasuk menghajarku lagi asalkan kau mengizinkanku mencintaimu dan membuatmu mencintaiku, Sakura-chan." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di tengkuknya lembut.  
>Sontak ia mendorong Naruto kasar hingga pemuda itu terduduk di dinginnya aspal, menatap dengan seringai meremehkan ke arahnya.<p>

"Kau pikir semudah itu membuatku mencintaimu, brengsek." Ia menatap lekat permata biru itu, "Karena di hatiku sudah ada seseorang yang lebih baik darimu."  
>Senyum meremehkan itu mengembang ketika mendapati ekspresi keterkejutan dari pemuda di depannya. Ia berbalik arah, melangkah meninggalkannya yang tetap terdiam.<p>

"Aku tak akan menyerah, Sakura-chan. Tak menyerah untuk merebut milikku kembali."

Kini teriakan itu telah membuat Haruno Sakura mendelik dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Brengsek," desahnya kemudian.

Jika kau perhatikan lebih teliti, sudut bibir Haruno Sakura terangkat ke atas.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya XD<br>Semoga minna-san tak kecewa dengan fic ini dan selamat membayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara narusaku selanjutnya#plak XDD  
>Maaf, kalau endingnya ngegantung soalnya emang porsi ceritanya segini kok. Hehe<p>

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fic Bunga.  
>Sebagai oleh-oleh, bersediakah minna-san mengisi kotak review :D<p> 


End file.
